5 More Minutes
by kiara.slayer
Summary: Maka thinks it's time to get up, but Soul doesn't agree. Just a little oneshot drabble about Maka and Soul waking up(:


Little drabble of Maka and Soul in the morning.  
Enjoy! :3

I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

Maka groaned and shifted uncomfortably in her bed._ 'Why is it so hot?'_ She tried to roll to her side and move the covers off of herself but found that she couldn't. She opened her eyes and her vision was overtaken by white. _'Huh?' _Maka blinked a few times, but the white in her face never wavered. It took her mind a moment to realize that it was Soul's hair.  
His head was resting in the crook of her neck while his arms and legs had the blonde in a secure grip. _'When did he come into my room? Whyy is he in my room?'_ Maka wasn't upset she was confused. Soul never came into her room for anything. Ever. And yet here he was.

Maka tried to get out of his grip, as she was uncomfortably hot between her warm sheets and the body heat radiating from Soul. She almost got free but at the last moment Soul's arms and legs caught her again and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh my Death, this is ridiculous.." She whispered to herself. Soul grumbled in his sleep.

"Naaawwghh." He yawned and rolled to his other side, taking Maka with him. She was now lying more on top than before and was instantly cooler. _'I guess that works..' _Her eyes went to her alarm clock, and then to the boy that she was half on top of. Soul was sleeping with loose sweatpants on and no shirt. His muscular arms had Maka's waist in a vice grip, his legs were tangled with hers, and his head was now back against her pillow.

"Soul, wake up." She whispered at him. Maka would have been louder, but she couldn't find it in herself to really disturb the sleeping scythe. _'He looks so peaceful…' _

For some reason she had the urge to reach out and touch his face. Her arm outstretched towards Soul's cheek. Her hand hovered for a moment before her slim fingers gingerly stroked his cheek. _'His skin is so warm.' _Her fingers followed an unknown rhythm as they continued to simply caress the albino's cheek. Maka only paused when Soul began to stir.

He released a light yawn before his eyes started to open. "Hmmm.. Mak..a." Her heart skipped five beats as her name rolled off Soul's tongue. His face pressed into her hand and nuzzled against it. The scythe miester couldn't help the giggles that followed Soul's actions. _'So cute!'  
_After five minutes of watching her weapon's unmoving form, Maka began to grow impatient. She had known that even though his eyes had began to open that he wasn't anywhere close to actually waking up, and that was the problem; as much as she wanted to let him sleep longer, Maka knew she couldn't do that. They still had to get ready for school, and they had to be on time. Lord Death had said he'd be assigning them a mission today.

Reluctantly, Maka nudged her partner. "Souul. Get up. We need to get ready. Come on." She didn't like how quiet her voice still was. Freeing her other arm, Maka tried to push herself up and off of the right half of Soul's body. But, as expected, his arms just held her tighter. "Soul. Wake up."

"Noo." His yawned word caused her to furrow her brows.

"Yes. We have to be at the DWMA _on time_ today." She wriggled and tried to escape his grasp but to no avail. "And let me go! I need to take a shower." Soul grumbled again and rolled over so that he was now on top of his miester.

"You showered last night. You don't need to shower again." He head found its way back to the crook of her neck.

"I need to get breakfast started!"

"It's my day to cook."

"Well then _you_ need to get breakfast started!" She could feel his smirk against her skin.

"I'm choosing to make us cereal. So no, I don't have to go get anything started."

"Will you just get up?!" Soul's response was simply resting more of his weight on Maka. "Sooul!"

"Chill, Maka. It's only 6:46. We don't have to leave until 7:20."

"But we have to get ready still... And we both know you don't take ten-minute showers. You usually spend more time in there than I do!" A low grumble vibrated against her neck. Soul lifted his head to look at her. His ruby-red eyes held a small amount of annoyance and displeasure.

"Five more minutes?" Maka let out a long, defeated sigh.

"...Fine. FIVE more minutes."

"Cool."

* * *

(:  
Hope it wasn't terrible!


End file.
